The Taken Uchiha
by Deer Flower
Summary: Uchiha twins are born but one was taken.years later they come back but not for a family reunion.in fact,they don't even know their true name.rating could chang and no pairings planned yet but could also change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I don't know why but this story has been stuck in my head for a while so I'm gonna try to do the best I can. Reviews or flames I don't care as long as you don't start cussing.

Disclaimer: don't own any character except the one's that I made up in my head

Still haven't figured out the rating so I'm gonna make it a K unless ya'll think otherwise.

Well read on…

* * *

The summer night air was chilly and clouds covered the now full moon, snatching away the light and completely blocked out the black clothed figure as they made their way to a two story window.

The family in the house didn't notice them though. A mother and father were watching as their eldest son played with his new siblings, a baby boy and a baby girl, both fraternal twins. They were only born a month ago but they both could already tell their surroundings and knew who was who, each other, their parents, and their aniki, or older brother.

The eldest son, a quiet boy with midnight black hair tied in a ponytail with scar marks running below his onyx eyes was giving his very rare smiles to his favorite little siblings as they grabbed his arm and tried to bring him down together.

"Looks like they would do better when they're together," the father said, a small grin threatening to form on his face, "Can't say I'm surprised though." "Of course not, dear," the mother answered, still tired from the delivery of her twins, "Twins are said to always be really close, no matter if they're identical or fraternal after all."

She gave off a tired sigh while smiling at her eldest as he finally fell laughing as the two of them grinned. Looking outside she thought she saw something move but thought it was due to exhaustion.

"I think it's time for them to go to bed," she finally said, starting to get up. Before she could stand though she was gently nudged back down by her husband's hand. "Rest a little more dear. Itachi and I will put them to bed." Smiling her thanks to she watched as her husband took her little girl and Itachi take her little boy and go up the stairs.

The nursery wasn't very large but was enough to fit two cribs and a few other things. They had a trouble picking out the color but finally decided on a light shade of blue, their girl did like to play with toys of that color and threw away anything that was pink, mostly at picture frames, people, and once a window.

When they tried putting them in their separate cribs they both cried, obviously wanting to sleep together this night. Sometimes they wanted to and sometimes they don't but they did take turns putting them in one of the cribs. It was the girl's crib this time so they put both of them in and watched as their faces turned serene while their chests rose up and down in deep breaths.

Itachi watched them for a few more minutes while their dad turned on a night light, an Uchiha fan symbol. "Time to go now Itachi, you have to go to the academy tomorrow." With that he walked out and headed back to the living room.

Pouting a little, Itachi stroked both of their heads; each had an equal amount of midnight locks that were starting frame their faces with bangs. "Night night you two. I promise to come say bye to you tomorrow before I leave." Taking one glance at the window, which was securely looked, he left gently closing the door behind him.

The figure, who had been watching everything, waiting a few minutes and carefully and quietly transported himself inside. Walking towards the crib, they were thinking about which one to take. 'The boy will very useful in spreading the Sharigan when he's older but he'll be too stubborn to control. The girl will probably be easier to control but she may not be as strong as the boy. I can't afford to take both and both have equal advantages and disadvantages…' He was finally at the crib when he decided. Reaching his hand in, he snatched one of the kids, making them cry from the sudden roughness and making the other start crying, sensing that something was wrong.

Quickly, the figure made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke while a piece of paper gently floated to the ground.

The other three members ran into the room, the mother crying out in shock while the males watched with confused stone faces. One of the twins was crying madly and the other was missing with a note on the floor.

The mother ran to her remaining child's crib, gently rocking and trying to shush them while she tried to suppress her tears that were threatening to fall. Her eldest ran to the window, opened it, and dashed outside trying to locate his taken sibling's chakra signature. The father read the note and nearly ripped it to shreds.

Cursing under his breath, he ran out of the house to wake up his best clansmen. The night clouds were starting to gather thickly, lightning flashed in the sky, thunder boomed and little drops of rain started to fall. When all of them were awakened, he gave them the order to find his child and to bring the bastard who took them. Nodding, all of them split up, their Sharigans blazing with rage thinking about the culprit who dared take one of their own.

When he made his way back into the house, he saw his wife there in the kitchen silently crying while his remaining child slowly stopped crying and passed out. Looking up at him with hopeful eyes she asked, "Well?" "I sent squads after them and Itachi is looking for them himself." "What does the note say?" Mikoto asked.

Looking at her in the eyes, his filled with rage and hers with sadness, he showed her the note and she was close to more tears.

_Fugaku, looks like I'm closer to finally destroying your wretched clan for good. Don't bother following because you know as well as I do that you won't find my trail anymore. Don't worry your arrogant little head about the brat. I'll be sure to raise them right, after all, any teachings by your cursed clan is nothing but lies that you try to force as truths. Maybe I'll come back for the other one, two are better than one. Next time you see me it will be best that you don't underestimate me._

"Fugaku, do you know who this person is?" "I'm not certain but I have a good feeling that I do." "Sir," one of the members said, head hung low, "We searched everywhere and asked a few Inuzukas to help but… He had a major head start plus the rain is washing the scents away." Cussing under his breath, Fugaku dismissed him and went to comforting his wife.

After an hour, Itachi came in soaking wet, a crushed and hurt look on his face. His eyes told his parents that he couldn't find them and the others didn't have any luck either. Fugaku ushered his son closer and hugged him. Itachi was dazed for a minute but eventually gave in and felt his mom and last sibling join them.

"It's now your job to watch over them now, Itachi," he father said, sadness evident in his voice and eyes. "Hai," Itachi answered, promising to protect his sibling, his otouto, Uchiha Sasuke. The rain started pounding harder outside.

* * *

At the fire clan border the figure finally stopped, smirking devilishly down at the bundle he had in his arms while adjusting the cloak. The girl was still crying but was becoming too exhausted to continue for long. She finally stopped at looked up. "You will be your own clan's doom, little one. You should feel lucky, I could've chosen the boy but I decided to choose you, after all, who would expect a girl to kill her clan, Hm."

Looking behind them, he dashed off again just as a flash of lightning lit the sky followed by a thunderous boom, making the baby cry out. "Now you will need a name little one. Your Uchiha name is not needed anymore so I will give you a new one." The girl's eyes looked almost fearful as she stared into his eyes, making him smirk even more. "Your new name is, Amaya." On cue, lightning lit up the dark sky followed by the loud boom of thunder while the rain continued to fall heavily.

* * *

And that's the first chapter. For curious people Amaya means "night rain". I was planning on giving her another name and revealing her real one but I'm tired cause it's bout 2:45 a.m. plus I'm too lazy. Ja mata na and as always, reviews optional as is flames and criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2 so hope you enjoy it. For a little fyi, in Japan they take their names very seriously so I'll be looking up names and trying to decided if their meaning fits any of the characters. I've looked at lots of sights so I'm pretty sure the meanings are accurate and if they ain't then shoot me.

By the way thanks to those who've read, reviews, and added it to fav stories/ story alert arigatoo ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters except maybe for those I'm making up.

Now read on…..

* * *

Namikaze Minato was trying to hold back his frustration by massaging his temples while the Uchiha clan leader, Uchiha Fugaku, was explaining what happened last night. "With your permission, Hokage," he said while finishing up, "I would like to send my clan members, some from the Hyuuga clan if they agree, and others to help find the bastard that took her!"

Now here was the dilemma: if he gave Fugaku permission then he would have many clans breathing down his next along with the elders but if he didn't then who knew what the Uchiha would do.

His wife, Kushina, was almost one month due and with the seal for the nine tails at its weakness during that time he would need as many ninja as possible to defend the village. That's where it gets complicated for him. The side that wanted to bring back the child was his soon to be father side but the side that said he is the Hokage says it would put the village in jeopardy.

"Fugaku," he finally started, preparing for the worst, "I would love to help you find your daughter but as Hokage I must also do what's best for the village. However," The other man's face was already starting to turn cold, waiting for what was next, "I can consult with the elders-" "Are you fucking kidding me? They'll never agree to help us!" "I know, that's why I'm also going to invite Sarutobi Hiruzen." He calmed down a little, knowing that the previous 3rd was a reasonable man.

"Now," he said standing up, "We'll meet again later today to discuss what to do. If they agree, you may also invite the other clan head's to this meeting." "Alright. Do'omo arigatoo, Hokage-san."

With that he walked out, obviously both displeased and strangely hopeful. When he was gone, Minato groaned and put his head on is desk, scattering papers everywhere. "Minato, dear?" he heard his wife call through the door, "can I come in?" "Hai."

Walking through the door was Kushina, stomach round and her fiery red hair pulled somewhat up. "Are you alright?" she asked, walking over to him. "Yeah, but I don't know how this should go." "Well if our child was taken I would definitely go out and get the bastard, pregnant or not." Quietly chuckling he rested his hand lightly on her stomach.

"Well I'm not sending you out with our child. Who knows what could happen to you? Or anybody around you for that matter?" Pouting she answered, "I'm not a defense little girl, Minato." Unconsciously rubbing his cheek he replied, "Of course you're not but think about Naruto." "Fine," she agreed, "but what are you going to do?" "I honestly don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile:

The figure finally stopped at a small cottage on the edge of the forest. He smiled as a woman with very dark brown looked back at him with dark amber almost black eyes as she gasped out at who he held as he took off his cloak.

"I didn't think you would take her," she answered, standing up from her work on the small garden wiping the dirt and small specks of mud from her tanned dress, decorated with pictures of crops of an autumn harvest, "And without a scratch too."

Grinning he replied, "Yes, and they didn't even sense me until it was too late. Some strong clan if they can't even sense an intruder that's right outside their window."

Looking at him with his spiky black hair with dark green eyes and a deep scar on his right cheek, she would think he was crazy but she knew that he was just humiliated and with the scar to prove it she wouldn't blame him. Still… stealing a child, an Uchiha child for Kami's sake, was like signing a death note. He may be confident that his plan will work but she knew it was only a matter of time until they find him, and mercy will not be given.

"Now what's with the down look, Kuniko?" he asked, handing over the girl to her. Sighing she answered, "You may be safe for right now but I know that you will be found out, Washi. Don't be over confident or you will be caught."

By this time, Washi was chuckling madly and she really did think he's gone mad now. Finally calming down he answered, "And if I am whatever do you think will happen to you? You know who Amaya is and yet you did nothing to take her back. In fact I say you're just as guilty as me." 'But I will treat her as a child, not as a weapon you will train her to be.'

With that she went back inside, ignoring Washi as he summoned his name meaning and went of to who knows where, she stopped trying to figure it out long ago. Inside the cabin were buckets full of the rain water from last night that managed to sneak in through the cracks in the roof. Kuniko will have to heat them to clean the water; she couldn't afford to go the stream now with a child, especially with the ground being as muddy as it is.

"Now whatever shall I do with you, little one," she asked, looking at the little girl who gazed back at Kuniko. Setting her carefully on a chair, she grabbed two buckets and went to her stove, dumping the water in a large tub with another bucket in the middle. Stretching a cloth over the top and tightening the sides with rope, she placed a stone in the middle and turned the fire on.

Looking behind her she saw Amaya staring intently at her since she put her down. "You're hungry aren't you little one." A small rumble sounded and the woman couldn't help but laugh. "Come then," she cooed, lifting up the girl, "let's go see what's in the cellar."

Stepping outside, she gazed at her small fields that were close to harvesting. "Looks like I'll need to call Joji pretty soon," she said, heading down the stairs. After looking around for a few minutes she finally found some fruits that she could crush up and give her but for some reason the child was reaching for the tomatoes.

When she finished squeezing them, Amaya's face glowed as she started drinking it. "You are a strange child indeed," the woman said with a bright smile. As she finished her eyes began to drop until she could barely sit up anymore. Smiling, she carried the baby to a small futon in the room and gently stroked the baby to sleep.

Before she was fully asleep, Kuniko stood up and went to tend to the water.

Amaya knew very well that she wasn't her mother and she couldn't sense any of her family, not even her twin. She was scared at first when she was woken up last night, taken away from her family, and saw that strange man who gave off a chakra signature that scared her. This woman though had a sense of motherly ness, like her real mom only less intense but she trusted her.

With that she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

In Konah:

The 4th and previous 3rd Hokage listened as the Elders and the Uchiha clan argued with each other, neither not going to back down from their argument. Members of the Hyuuga clan, Nara clan, and Inuzuka clan silently watched, murmuring to themselves over whether or not to help. The first to speak was the Hyuuga, saying, "While the Hyuuga and Uchiha are bitter rivals, the Sharigan cannot fall into the wrong hands. The clan has decided to help."

Minutes later the Nara clan said they were doing it because there was nothing else to do, or at least that's what they wanted to believe anyway. At last the Inuzukas explained it will be fun to be able to find a person that neither the Uchiha nor Hyuuga could find.

Finally they came to an agreement. With the truth of the seal on Kushina carefully revealed they decided to help the Uchiha clan find their member for a month and no more. If they cannot find them they were out of luck.

When the meeting ended everyone was surprised when the Uchiha said, "Do'omo arigatoo."

* * *

For a little background info: I was writing this when I remember that Sasuke was born before Naruto so by this time Minato is still Hokage and Kushina is still pregnant. I have yet to decide if the Uchiha should plan the coupe so I guess voice your opinion.

What Kuniko is doing is that the heat will force the water to evaporate and when it hits the cloth it will travel down to the bucket in the middle cause the stone is pressing it down and the droplets will follow the cloth.

'Do'omo arigatoo' is just like 'arigatoo' only more polite. I've been told that the longer the sentence the better cause it shows you care about what the other person says/thinks. so they were really grateful that other clans would help.

Kuniko- child from the country, Washi- eagle and Joji- farmer

Ja mata na and as always reviews/ flames accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Well not much to say but it's bout 3 a.m. and I'm just now finishing this up.

and thanks to those who've read, reviewed, and added story/story alert

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto and all that otherwise it would suck

* * *

"Father," a quiet Itachi said, opening the door to his father's study. When the adult came home from the meeting he went immediately to his study and hasn't been out since. His dad was at his desk with his head in his hands, obviously stressed out. "Yes, Itachi?" he finally said.

"What…what did they decide to do?" he finally said. Fugaku looked at his son; eyes filled with worry but had a hint of darkness that wanted to find the man who took his sibling. Turning away from him he replied, "We have a month to find them with the help of the Hyuuga, Nara, and Inuzuka clans."

Itachi's eyes widened a little when he heard that. His father usually told him that the clan can deal with their own problems and doesn't need the help of others. "Can I help?" "I don't know. You would be a big help but Mikoto may need both you and Sasuke around to recover a little." "…Hai."

He walked out of the room, a little disappointed that he couldn't be much help besides keeping his mother company. As he passed his parent's room he heard his mom's distressed sobs, muffled like she was crying into a pillow.

There was a trace of words that sounded like, "bad mother…couldn't protect…why us…I hope that bastard dies…" A little shocked at the last comment he decided to let her cry for a few more minutes.

Walking to the nursery, he opened the door and looked at his siblings, no wait, for now his little brother's room. They haven't moved anything yet because there really wasn't any need to, his little sister will be back tomorrow and everything will be in balance again, or so he hoped.

As he went over to the crib he could hear the almost silent sobs that came from his little brother. He was softly crying, tears running down his cheeks not looking like they'll stop for some time.

With a sad look, Itachi picked up Sasuke who squirmed a little but eventually relaxed in his brother's arms. Itachi would have smiled if not for the silent tears that were falling from his brother's eyes. "You sense she's gone don't you?" he asked aloud getting a small whimper as an answer, "I guess you do."

When he tried putting his little brother back down, Sasuke clutched his shirt, not wanting to be separated. Sighing Itachi decided to check on his mother.

At the room, he again heard her sobs and knocked on the door. Hearing a faint 'come in' he opened it.

His mother was sitting up on their bed; wiping her eyes a little she gave him a sad smile, patting the spot next to her. As he settled in, his mother was stroking his hair and gazing at her two sons, like she was trying to keep the image in her head if they go away too.

"Mother," Itachi finally started after they were quiet for a while, "Did father tell you?" "Hai." "Are you going?" "… I don't know, Itachi," she answered, letting him lean on her arm. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why don't you want to go?" "I do want to go Itachi but I don't know if I'm up for it. Besides, I'll need to find someone to watch you two."

"I don't need a baby-sitter, mother." Chuckling a little she answered, "I know but are you sure you can watch both yourself and Sasuke?" "Hai!" he answered, a determined look in his eyes.

Closing her eyes for a minute she replied, "Okay. I'll go help find your sister."

* * *

The first day his parents left he was a little worried being home all by himself with his baby brother but it soon passed when evening rolled around. His mood changed though when he saw the sad look on his parents' faces when they came home. The only thing that got them to smile was when we were eating and Sasuke was trying to reach the tomatoes. No one knows why but those two loved tomatoes since they got a hand on them when they were three weeks old. They couldn't chew them but they both looked cute with tomato juice dripping down their chins.

Their second day wasn't much help either but there was a faint scent mark but they lost it sometime later. A whole week passed and there wasn't any evidence to find them. Even though they were tired, his parents would help Itachi put Sasuke back to bed, trying not to look at the other one that was behind their backs. When they left, he would stay by the crib and waited to make sure his brother was okay before going to bed himself.

Though the clans persisted, the Uchiha finally admitted they couldn't find them and called of the search after two weeks. While the main family didn't like it, they moved on, it would do no good to keep chasing shadows.

Itachi however didn't want to give up so he promised himself that he would find her and kill the man that took her.

Kuniko hated to admit it but she was glad the little child was brought to her. She felt guilty though for even admitting it however there wasn't much she could do now. As she was tending to her garden, she kept her eye on Amaya who liked to grab things, wouldn't want her to grab a rose stem now did she.

She couldn't relax though, there were chakra signatures that were obviously searching for the little girl always seemed to be close by. Even though it's only been a month since she picked up a kunai, she could only take down 2 ninjas with probably another 5 beside them, 3 of them probably Uchiha.

Feeling somewhat confident today since there weren't any other chakra signatures, she decided to tend to the garden at the front. Setting Amaya next to her, she starting trimming her rose bush making sure the little girl didn't get to close.

When nothing happened for a while she let her guard down and put her entire focus to her roses.

Amaya watched as Kuniko went to her gardening, becoming slightly bored. Usually her caretaker gave her something to occupy her time but today she gave her something pink. She didn't complain earlier because she was a little confused but now that they were outside she wished she would have thrown it.

With nothing better to do she watched as pink rosebuds fell along with their thorny stems. Curiosity getting the better of her, she reached to pick up a small stem and cried out when the thorns punctured her palm.

Turning around Kuniko saw that Amaya's hand was bleeding with a stem decorated with spots of it. "Oh dear," she said, picking her up and taking her inside.

Setting her on the counter, Kuniko took a cloth by the sink and carefully dabbed away the blood. When her hands were clean she took out some bandages and wrapped them around her hands, smiling and cooing at her to keep her calm.

With her hands now bandaged and feeling better, Amaya began to stop crying and giggled when Kuniko kissed both palms to 'help them feel better'. "Do you feel better now, silly child?" Giggling, she reached up, wanting a hug.

Smiling, the older woman gently took her in her arms and softly hummed into the little child's ear while rocking her a little.

Peaceful sleep took her over as Amaya cuddled closer, yawned, and slowly closed her eyes. Feeling the rhythmic heartbeats, Kuniko set her on a futon and smiled.

* * *

Well I don't really know what to think of this chapter really except maybe it's a little worse than the first two but oh well hope you enjoyed it. I'm still looking for opinions about whether or not to keep minato and kushina alive plus the whole uchiha distrust and stuff so please usual reviews/flames optional though not required. Ja na


	4. Chapter 4

Well it's Chapter 4 and I just chugged down cranberry juice, the ninja fruit of the fruit kingdom (or so I've heard)

I would like to say: Arigato gozaimasu to those that have read, reviewed, and favorite story/story alert. It warms my heart to see e-mails that aren't just face book notifications xD

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto and if I did it would suck

Read on….

* * *

Walking to the clearing, Washi was starting to reflex over what else he needed. 'I may have an Uchiha but not even one can stand a chance against the clan. I'll need either another one or a team that could stand a chance against the Sharigan.'

Going over the possible solutions he opened the door and couldn't help but somewhat grin. It looked like Kuniko was trying to remove some bandages from Amaya's arms but the little girl kept on happily waving her arms. From the looks of it the older woman couldn't help but smile at the child's antics.

"Having fun, girls," he teased, making the woman jump. Amaya though looked like she was glaring at him which just made him laugh. Calming down, Kuniko started to remove the bandages again and surprisingly didn't get a reaction from the child again.

"She probably doesn't like you, Washi," she said, inspecting the now red, bruised skin. Sighing, she ignored the man behind her and said, "I'll need some medicine to get these to heal quicker. You're lucky the thorns weren't too sharp. No matter what I do though there will be scars."

Turning around she asked, "Where have you been, Washi?" "I think it's best you not know." "Well don't you think you should tell a woman where you're going before you run off after dumping a child on her?" "I did tell you, remember?" "No you didn't. You never do." "If you must know, I was just exploring different villages."

Biting her lips, she turned back around and gently wiped some aloe over Amaya's cuts. Immediately, her cuts stung and she looked close to tears. After a while though it began to feel cool against her palms and even felt a little better.

"Is that better, silly child?" Kuniko said, smiling as Amaya just kept fingering her palms. Taking new bandages, the woman began re-wrapping her palms, happy to see the relief on the baby's face.

"I didn't know you were getting attached to the kid?" "Well she deserves a good life as long as she can and I think she prefers it when your not here." "Oh. You just hurt my heart, Kuniko," he joked, placing a hand over his chest where is heart is.

Turning her head she replied, "Most people's hearts are filled with love and kindness for those around them, yours I'm afraid seems to only be used as an organ that is keeping you alive." "Isn't that what hearts do?"

Not answering the man, she went back to Amaya, who was still glaring at him. "Looks like even she seems to know your heart better than you?" "Give her a few years," he answered, "She'll come around." "You're sounding confident again." "Is there a reason not to be?"

Not answering again she decided to heat up some milk for the baby. "Trying to ignore me again?" Finding some she went to the stove and heated it. "You know as well as I do that you'll lose this game." Heading to a cabinet she brought down a cup, mumbling about buying a lid next time she goes to town. "Alright. Knock it off now, Kuniko." "Are you hungry, silly child?" she asked, directing her attention to the little girl.

As if sensing the teasing in the now light atmosphere, she cooed, clapping her hands happily at the milk, she was hungry after all. Washi, who brags that he's good at everything he does, obviously can't tell the difference since he's still questioning Kuniko and keeps getting annoyed by the minute. It just made the child laugh more.

Noting the change in the girl's attitude, the man finally snapped out, "Dang it, Kuniko! Quit ignoring me!" Looking back at him she smiled and said, "You know I was teasing but I'm surprised you didn't notice Amaya's change." "What change?" "That since you've came in she's been sending you glares but didn't notice she was laughing at you." To embarrassed to speak, he went back outside muttering bout a village a few hours away.

When he was gone, the adult put the milk in the cup and helped Amaya drink it. When she finished it, Kuniko put her on the floor and rinsed the cup in the sink.

Kneeling eye level she ask, "Why don't you and me go to town tomorrow? We need some supplies and there are some people I need to catch up with." As an answer the child cooed, nodding her head yes.

Smiling the woman said, "Okay then."

* * *

Kushina was walking through the market, humming happily as everyone soaked in the sunshine. There was supposed to be another end of summer storm pretty soon so everyone was trying to get as much as they could.

Walking into her favorite shop, the lady at the counter greeted, "Konnichi wa, Kushina." "Konnichi wa, Midori-san," she greeted back, smiling, "How's the shop?" "Oh you know good and bad business here and there but that's normal. Should you be out this much with your stomach that huge?" she said, giggling. "Are you saying I'm fat?" "No, I'm saying that a kid in your tummy is a danger to all people two feet close to you." "Nan nen-sai desu ka? 10?" "You know I'm teasing. So what would it be for today?"

"Whatever is good for a lady who just had a child, I guess. So what do you got?" "Hm," Midori said, thinking. Sighing she said, "I don't really know." "Nani? Oh dang it."

Behind her, Kushina could hear a giggling voice saying, "Nan desu ka?" Turning around she let out a huge smile when she saw Mikoto, quietly laughing. In her arms was her youngest son, Sasuke, sleeping while wrapped in a blue blanket. "Hajimemashite, Mikoto." "I'm fine. Though I was curious when I was walking to see you out and about so close to your son's due date." "Yeah well, we are almost out of food and Minato says I need to get foods that are healthy for the baby. Though why he sends me out to do it I don't know." "Maybe because it's important for you to chose what you'll want your child to taste when you're feeding him." "Well if it were me I have a good bowl of ramen."

Both women giggled and Kushina went back to looking at Sasuke, who was slowly opening his eyes when he heard all the commotion. "Aw, he's so kawaii." "Arigatoo though like most kids, he has his bad days." "Well I'm pretty sure I can't handle little Naruto by myself so you'll have to come over and help me, seeing as you've had a few kids of your own."

Laughing she replied, "Maybe. It would be nice for Sasuke and Naruto to be friends." "Yeah. They'll make the highest grades in their class, the girls will go after them, and they'll get under each other's skin, competing to see whose better and all that." "Sounds like a head-ache when you put it like that."

"Well instead of looking ahead, please help me now." "Alright. Come on then."

For the next several minutes Mikoto showed Kushina all the foods that would be good for the baby and what would be bad. While they were by the tomatoes, Sasuke slowly reached out, managing to grab one.

"Sasuke likes tomatoes?" Kushina ask as he held it. "Hai, though I don't see how. But one day we caught him and his sister chewing on one and since then they'll enjoyed them."

When Mikoto mention sister, Kushina could see the obvious sadness in her voice, it's probably hard to lose a child. Not wanting to be a downer she somewhat recovered and helped her pick out the foods. All during that time Kushina kept one hand lightly on her stomach.

"Well I say I'm prepared now," Kushina said, smiling brightly. "Actually the feeding and stuff is the easiest part." "Nani? Then what's the hardest?" Glancing around, Mikoto whispered, "I learned that cursing out loud helps lessen the pain."

With that the thread clicked into place. "Is it that bad?" "It varies from mother to mother but you should handle it. Just keep cursing." "Arigatoo, Mikoto-chan. But still, how bad is it?"

* * *

Yes cursing out loud does make the pain less intense and I believe Kushina has quite a sailor mouth o.o well I've had it in my head all day but couldn't get the details to type it. I'm hoping to have the nine-tails thing in the next chapter and I think I'll keep Kushina alive but I don't know bout Minato and then there's that overthrow with the Uchiha and I still don't know what to do bout that. I think the reason the market scene was kinda random was because I was drinking cranberry juice…

As usual, reviews/flames accepted but not required.

Konnichi wa- hello but I've heard it's used during midday, Nan nen-sai desu ka-How old are you, Nani-what, Hajimemashite- How do you do, Kawaii- cute, Midori- green,


	5. Chapter 5

Well I hope everyone had a good holiday cause I sure did but I feel bad that I didn't upload till now. To happier news, thanks a bundle to ya'll who read, review, and favorite story/ story alert, it makes me very happy ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and if I did it would suck

* * *

A bright sun shone in the scattered cloud sky radiating warmth to the ground below. Dew drops still clung to the grass as Kuniko, along with a fascinated Amaya in her arms, walked through the grass.

Humming loudly, she smiled as Amaya took in everything around her. Of course there was plenty to look at, wildflowers with their bright colors blooming before the cold comes in, small animals like rabbits and mice who scurried through the grass, and of course the birds that flew gracefully against the sky. The type that appeared most often was the suzume but she always cried out in glee when they took off from the grass.

"You like the birdies don't you?" "Biih… Bihhs…" she said, smiling as more flew off. "Trying to speak already, huh?" "Biiir…. Biiih…."

Giggling Kuniko said, "You don't have to talk now, silly child." Amaya looked at the woman and seemed to look like she was pouting. "You are such an observant child aren't you?"

* * *

In the kitchen Mikoto was finishing up on washing dishes while keeping one eye on Sasuke, who was staring at the window from the counter top. "Do you see something?"

Knowing that attention was on him, he cried out happily making his mother laugh. "You're just too cute," she said, lightly pinching his cheeks making him quietly cry out.

"Okaa-san," Itachi called, walking into the kitchen, "Is Sasuke alright?" "He's fine," she answered, looking at his concerned face.

Breathing a sign of relief he walked over to them. "Why were you making him cry?" he asked, brightening up a little when Sasuke waved his hands in front of him. Smiling a little she replied, "I wasn't sweetie. I was just teasing him, no harm in that is it, Mr. Protective Older Brother."

Frowning a little at her teasing he picked up his brother earning a small chuckle from his mother. "Oh lighten up a little, Itachi." With that she went back to her work, quietly humming.

Still a little grumpy, he walked over to the window that over looked their mother's garden. Even though most were summer flowers, the autumn weather hasn't settled in yet so it gave them more time to bloom.

That also meant it attracted a lot of flying creatures, mostly birds though because the others were already on their way to their warmer homes.

"Itachi," his mother called, "I have to run a few errands real quick. Watch Sasuke and if you need anything go ask you aunt or uncle." "Hai," he answered smiling as Sasuke cooed at a suzume that flew from the flowers.

"Biih… Bihhs….," Sasuke called out. "Are you trying to say bird?" his brother asked while his mom looked at them both with a wide smile. "You were about that age when you tried talking. I remember the first word you tried to say was sword. The first few times though it sounded like you were saying swore," she added with a laugh.

"Biiir… Biiih…" Sasuke called out again as a suzume landed on the outside window sill. "Bird, Sasu-chan. Bird." "Biira…" "You'll get it eventually Sasuke."

Mikoto was just finishing up when she saw the sad smile on her eldest son's face and knew that he was going to protect him with his life, and possibly find the other that was lost.

"Well I'm leaving now," she called, still smiling at her boys.

* * *

The pair finally stopped at the entrance of Heiya Mura, known to most as the plains village. It was located in a very large, grassy plain with only a few trees here and there. Most thought the village was too small to be put on the map but its location was a perfect spot for travelers and shinobi to stop and rest.

It wasn't just the location that made it popular though, the main reason was because the people in there were very friendly. Shinobi say that after a very hard mission, especially if death is included, the atmosphere there helps them calm down and get a catch up on what is good in the world.

This was the village Kuniko grew up in, well at least during the cold months. That's how she lived when she was younger, her parents along with her two older brothers and younger sister would stay in their home by the forest so her dad could hunt and the family would grow their food. Before the cold came through they would pack everything up and stay in their house in the village until it became warm again.

She does go in the village occasionally during the warm months to catch up with her friends, buy supplies, and hire her favorite guy to help her with her crops.

Walking through she politely greeted the residents and smiled when they saw Amaya who kept looking around more than out in the plains.

They finally stopped when they came to a house toward the end of town. There were a few kids toys scattered in the grass and a small garden was looking like its season was ending. She walked up to the door and knocked, a little confused when she heard loud banging and shuffling from the other side.

When the door opened, the black haired woman who answered immediately smiled and crushed Kuniko in a death hug, managing to avoid Amaya though.

"Oh my goodness, Kuniko!" she said after letting her go, with her blue eyes sparkling, "How long have you been out? And you have a little girl with you too." "Yeah but she isn't mine." "I know that. I mean you two don't seem to look very much alike and I'm pretty sure Washi wouldn't let you take care of a little girl unless it's part of his 'Master Plan'. Well why don't we go in. You must be tired from that walk here."

Both woman walked inside and Kuniko took off their sandals while she heard her friend talk to the children she heard earlier. When she stepped into the kitchen, she was a little surprised to see who was in.

Kuniko knew Sada all her life, every since they were little kids in the village nursery. At first they stared at each other but then they started laughing and since then they've been like sisters.

She also knew that the girl would do weird and random stuff. One time was when it was close to the day where the spirits were most restless so being the hyper teens they were, they managed to grab a white sheet and scared most people that came to pray for their dead loved ones. The two didn't admit it was them though until two months have passed thinking it would be a funny holiday joke, boy were they wrong. Both their parents banned them from all the good food and prohibited them from going to the New Year festival.

Sada did have a very kind heart though and that led her to work as one of the village's nurses. With that came the joy of making someone smile and making a difference. When it came to children though, she forgets about herself and tries to make them feel better.

Maybe that's why it didn't surprise Kuniko too much when she saw a young boy, no more than a year at the most, by the table looking at them with innocent curiosity. His hair was a darkish red and is eyes were a shockingly dull green, like a dark leaf. Small scratches covered his arms with most likely others hiding under the bandages.

"Well," Sada said, bringing out a tea pot along with the tea bags, "time to catch up." Once she finished putting the water to boil after setting the bag in it, they both sat down and Kuniko set Amaya next to the boy, who still looked at her.

"So which one of us wants to start?" she asked. "I might as well go," Kuniko answered, "Let's see… It's about mid- September so I'll have to be getting ready to come back pretty soon, but I still need to Joji for my fields." "I think he's getting ready for his second child." "I'm sure his wife won't mind if I take him for a little while." "I don't know. That lady is super jealous and I'm surprised you've last this long."

"Well I can't afford not to hire him. Normally the three of us would get everything but with Washi out somewhere I have to." Shrugging, Sada stood up to tend to the tea that was starting to boil. "What can you do about men?" she asked out loud, gathering the tea cups, "they do what they want and don't think about how their girl's feel until later."

Setting the cups down, she let Kuniko continue, "You're right about that. Honestly, why does that guy think he can give me a child and not even stay to help for the first few days? I'm not really mad at him though. Amaya is such a sweet little child that likes to grab things." Handing her a cup of tea, Sada ask, "Does that have anything to do with the bandages on her hands?"

Taking a sip she answered, "Yeah. I was trimming and she grabbed a branch and I think she doesn't like Washi." "Hey if I had to see that guy then I wouldn't be happy either, no offense." "No I agree with you but I think he's really gotten himself in trouble now. I think she senses that he took her from her real family and I'm pretty sure she knows what will happen when they find him out."

"Why's that?" "Can't you tell, Sada?" Sighing she looked at the children who were happily playing with each other. Both looked at Amaya, studying her dark raven hair with bangs that framed her slightly pale face that brought out her onyx eyes.

"Hai," she finally said looking somewhat disappointed, "He really did dig his grave this time. After all, it's best to step away from the fire before the uchiwa starts to fan the flames."

* * *

I don't know what to think about for the beginning but I find the ending decent. I finally reached a conclusion for Minato and Kushina but still open to opinions. Still looking for options for the Uchiha overthrow but not in any rush for it. I don't know the order of a baby when they start talking and all that so this is where imagination comes in. if ya want to point it out then I ain't stopping you. As usual, reviews/ flames accepted and criticism is always appreciated.

Sada- "pure one", heiya- "plains", mura- "village", suzume- "sparrow", uchiwa- "paper fan" (can be spelled with an 'ha' or 'wa' either way means the same thing)


	6. Chapter 6

Done and hope ya'll like it. Sorry it's taking a while between updates but most of my ideas are for the future so… but things may end up taking longer cause this is the last week for my winter break unfortunately.

Do'omo Arigatoo to those who've read and reviewed, added as favorite story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto otherwise it would suck

* * *

"Did he tell you she is an Uchiha?" Sada asked Kuniko, still watching the two children play. "No but it's pretty obvious don't you think?" "Unfortunately yes. If someone from the clan comes here they're bound to notice the similarities plus I don't think it's random that not only does she look like them but her age does pose some question."

"I know but I'm in no shape right now to take her back and not to mention the time it will take to settle everything." "Right plus I don't think they'll listen to excuses either." Nodding slightly she took another sip, visibly seeming to relax.

"Well enough about me are you going to explain why there's a cute little boy in your kitchen?" she asked giggling. Laughing along Sada answered, "He isn't mine by blood but he seemed to manage to settle in my heart."

Slowly Sada's smile faded, "It was maybe a month ago. His mother came in, poor soul, covered in bruises, cuts, and a few broken bones. The boy, thank goodness, was unscratched but the poor thing's crying was so heartbreaking to hear. I was assigned to her and the first thing she said was that his name was Ryuu." "Did she say any reason why she named him that?"

"Hai. It was quite interesting actually. She explained that was his father's name, and his father's name and so forth to the time when she says they were a clan that was blessed with a dragon's spirit." "Now I'm curious," Kuniko said as Sada sipped some tea.

"Apparently his father was part of an ancient clan that most believe to be extinct. They resided at the base of a mountain that was said to be the lair of dragons." "No offense to the mother but this is starting to sound hard to believe."

"That's what I thought but even though she said it was told by her husband she still finds it hard to believe." "Then why was she telling you this?" "Well she told me that apparently it's a long told story tradition that the father and mother tell their children but she knew that she wouldn't be able to tell him when he got older so she told me."

"So how does it go?" Lightly scratching her head, Sada replied, "Actually I promised her that I wouldn't tell anybody else except for Ryuu or someone who I trust to tell him when he's older." "Why's that?" "I can only assume that it's told to the children when they reach a certain age when something feels different about them." "Different how?"

"I really don't know. When I asked her about it she smiled and said I would know or the person I pass it onto would know. I guess it's an instinct thing or something." "I'm so jealous now." "Now would you be jealous of me Kuniko?" "Because your kid has this ancient secret while mine is from the most powerful and very much alive clan."

Both woman burst out laughing, freaking out the two children that were watching them. After a few minutes they started to calm down.

"By the way," Kuniko started, "has Ryuu started to try and speak yet?" "Hm… well the only word I've heard was 'mommy' at that was directing at his mother when she was passing away. What was Amaya trying to say?" "Suzume. I guess because we say so many on our way over here." "Speaking of which: are you planning on staying here in the village for a few years now that you have a little girl with you?"

Sighing she replied, "I think I'll have to." Understandingly Sada replied, "You've lived there for most of your life and it's dear to you isn't it." "Hai. Can you blame me though? I'm the only one left in my family and it's a family thing you know?" "Hai, I know but it will be dangerous now, especially if a shinobi recognizes Amaya as an Uchiha."

The room was silent except for the quiet glees of the two children. Finally she replied, "I guess I'll have to stay here until she grows up. I know my family was fine in that house but it will be dangerous for us." "Washi is planning on training her isn't he?"

"…Hai." "Do you remember when we were apparently crazy and went and learned to be kunoichi?" Laughing again she answered, "Yeah and our parents were so pissed off saying that it was the most stupidest and dumbest thing we've ever done."

"Oh yeah but then, you know, the war managed to come to this village…"

With that, both women fell silent.

* * *

"Honestly Kushina, I told you fruits and vegetables," Mikoto said, slightly scolding Kushina as she continued slurping down her ramen. Shaking her head she continued, "Just because you plan to name your son after narutomaki doesn't mean you have to consume just ramen."

Swallowing Kushina replied, "But ramen does have some vegetables in it and I do eat it with pork." "Still you do need to give your son some nutrients otherwise he won't grow tall and be shorter than everyone else." "Oh you worry too much. He'll grow up to be big, strong, kind, and hopefully won't say any verbal tic."

Both women started laughing and about a minute later Minato. When he found the two women sitting in the kitchen he couldn't help but laugh and smile, especially when he saw what Kushina was eating.

"Are you making sure our son will enjoy ramen when he grows up?" he asked, hugging her from behind.

"You really should convince her to eat a little healthier, Minato-sama," Mikoto said.

"Oh it's alright, Mikoto. I'm betting that Kushina knows what she's doing, but I also know that she definitely needs some help sometimes." While Mikoto laughed, Minato got a fist on the head, leaving a good sized bump.

"Well I think I better go," Mikoto called out, getting up from her seat, "Ja na." "Ja na, Mikoto," the couple replied back.

When she was out the door, Minato asked, "So is there any more ramen left or did you eat all of it?" Pouting she replied, "Actually I locked it in the cabinet and I was planning on giving you some but not anymore." "Nani? That's mean!" "Well don't make me mad next time," she answered, putting her bowl in the sink and went to their room.

As she went into the room Minato looked at the cabinet and noticed a lock and seal on where the ramen were. Groaning, he went to the fridge and looked for something else to eat.

* * *

Done and probably not my best =_= well I finally found out what I want to do with Minato and Kushina, now I need opinions bout the coup and I have some ideas that can go with either one i'm just curiouse about what you guys think. As usual review/flame if you want. Ja mata na

Ryuu= dragon


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I updated! And about 30 min. into the New Year, at least by my zone anyway. Sorry if it took a while but I think it might take a little longer during updates. I have to go back to school on Tuesday and I'm going somewhere Sunday and Monday. I promise to update soon as I can.

Thanks for those who have read this and reviewed/ added fav. / alert. Arigatoo.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

When the bird landed in the clearing, Washi jumped off while the eagle summon disappeared in a puff of smoke. While he waited patiently for the person to show up, he began to think over what he was going to say.

Minutes passed until he felt the other person's chakra suddenly appear behind him. Hiding his uneasiness, he turned around and watched as the figure emerged from the shadows of the trees.

Both men stared at each other until Washi finally said, "I believe you know what I want to talk to you about, right?" Chuckling a little the other replied, "Hai but I still say it's pointless."

"You won't be saying that once you hear me out." Sighing, the second man waved his arm, signaling for Washi to continue. "I know that just one Uchiha can't defeat the whole clan, not to mention that other shinobi and clans will definitely also attack. Even if I put her with a strong team, the possibility of their success is not even an option."

"That's why you're requesting my assistance, right?" "Hai. You have connections to some powerful shinobi so I was asking for your assistance. I know somewhat of your hate towards them for what they did to you."

Washi felt the other man glare at him and he almost backed down but knew that he couldn't afford to do that. "All I am saying is that since we both want revenge from the same clan I think we should work together."

As the man thought everything through, he finally replied, "If I agree then you'll have to contribute something else." "Of course." "In exchange for me to help you eliminate the Uchiha clan, you'll have to do missions for the Akatsuki."

Grinning Washi agreed and he watched as the figure stare at him with blood red eye.

When plans were made, Washi summoned his eagle and flew off, leaving the other figure behind.

* * *

"Well it was nice seeing you, Sada," Kuniko said, balancing Amaya on her hip as she tried to get the older woman to put her down as they stood outside the door. Sada was smiling while Ryuu clung to her leg, staring at Amaya.

"Do you need anything else?" "Iie I'm fine. Besides, I need to find Joji." "Alright well see you later. Ja na." "Ja na."

Taking a quick short-cut she stopped in front of a house like Sada's only the garden was larger and the plants were still blooming brightly.

Knocking on the door, she stepped and watched as a woman close to her age opened it. Sky blue eyes covered by light violet hair stared at her as the smile that was present a second ago turned to a thin line.

"Hello, Kuniko," she greeted in an almost hissing tone. "Hello, Akina," she replied, smiling a little, "it's good to see you." "The feeling is mutual." "Of course. May I come in?"

Groaning a little, Akina ushered her inside. When she caught a glimpse at Amaya, her face seemed to relax and it looked like she was going to smile. "Would you like to hold Amaya for a while, Akina?" Kuniko asked, handing the girl over to the other.

Slightly surprised she held out her hands and carefully avoiding her stomach, held her. Amaya squirmed for a minute but then relaxed, resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

While Kuniko took off her sandals, Akina asked, "Where did this little girl come from? She doesn't look like either of you to be yours plus the timing is off." "If it's alright with you, I would like to discuss this with Juji also."

Glaring a little again she led them to the kitchen. At the table was a dark brown haired man, tanned skin with bright brown eyes who was just finishing his meal and smiled as the two walked in. He stood up and strode over to them and kissed Akina lightly on the check. Turning his head, he directed his attention to Kuniko and gave her a brief hug.

"Well it's nice to see you again, Kuniko. I thought something happened over there." "No nothing happened." Smirking he went back over to Akina and lightly ruffled Amaya's hair. "Then where did this little girl come from? Or is this an early twin that the stork dropped off?"

Laughing his wife answered, "I don't know. Ask Kuniko over there." "Alright. So where did this little girl come from, Kuniko?" "That's what I want to talk to you two about. May we sit down please?"

As they settled at the table, Amaya was starting to fall asleep on Akina's shoulder making the three adults smile. "I'm still curious on how a sweet little thing like her came to you Kuniko."

"First thing's first though Juji, you need to come by soon because I'm planning on moving out of the house for a while." "Right I forgot. I think the winter is going to be a little tougher this year but I think that house can survive it." "Yes I'm pretty sure it could but I won't be staying there for a few years."

"Nani?" Juji asked out, surprised, "but you've been living there since you were little." "I know but I would feel more comfortable raising Amaya in the village." "But you were fine with moving every season." "I just feel that it's safer here, at least for now."

Sighing the man said, "Alright if that's what you want. I'll come by tomorrow and we can start packing everything up." "Juji," Akina called out, annoyed, "What am I supposed to do with you gone?" "I don't know. Do you want to come along?"

After thinking for a minute she answered, "I think I'll come along on one condition." "Alright what is the condition?" Smiling she answered, "You'll have to wake up during the night when the baby cried." Groaning he replied, "Man you're hard to deal with sometimes but, that's what makes it fun to live with you." Smiling he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and lightly shuffled Amaya's hair.

"Well now that that's out of the way, why don't you tell us about this little girl." "Her name is Amaya and she seems to be about two months old. She for some reason likes tomatoes, hates the color pink, and likes to grab rose branches," she answered, laughing at the last part.

"That explains the cuts on her hands," Akina pointed out while Juji laughed along. "But she's also very quiet, observant, and hates Washi." "That's understandable. I don't really trust the guy either and I'm still weary of you being with him." "I'm fine Juji. But yes he is off in his own little world and another reason I want to raise Amaya in the village is because he wants to train her."

All of them fell silent listening to the child's even breathings as she continued to nap on Akina's shoulder. "His master plan again?" "Hai." "He just can't seem to let it go can he?" "Of course not. He keeps saying that they need to pay and no one humiliates him." "He just can't stop cheating death can he? Not only will he get himself killed but he'll drag an innocent child into this," Akina said, patting Amaya's back. "There's more to this though."

"Who did he steal her from?" the man said, knowing the answer. "Three guesses who." "Uchiha," Akina answered, sounding more like a statement, "there's no mistaking it." "Hai."

As the group kept talking, a man looking at them through the window smirked and set off for Konah.

* * *

The figure stood on top the Hokage monument looking down at the village. He looked at the markets where people were talking with one another and smiling. One of the parks had children playing without a care in the world. A class was out working on target practice at the Academy.

As he continued scanning the village, his stare finally focused on the Uchiha estate. Scanning through the compound his eyes rested on the Police Force station, watching as clansmen walked in and out.

"Fools," he mumbled, focusing on the main house. He sensed two, no three chakra signatures. One seemed to be in the kitchen while the other two were together in the yard.

Deciding to get a little closer, he concealed his chakra and stealthily moved around the estate. When he came to the back, he saw two boys, obviously brothers in their back yard. The little one was using his hands to splash the small pond spraying water everywhere while the older one watched with a small smile.  
The young child's chakra seemed familiar. Trying to figure it out he closed his eyes and after careful thought knew why it seemed familiar. The baby girl, the other twin.

Smirking he continued to watch the two play, remembering when that was him and his little brother in a time before.

After several minutes, the boys were called in for lunch. Still smiling, the older boy took his otooto and went inside. When he sensed they were in the kitchen, he left thinking over new ideas for his plans.

"This is going to get interesting," he muttered and with a smirk he disappeared.

* * *

You have: reached the end. I know it's kinda obvious who the figure is but I'm gonna pretend ya'll don't know cause I have such a childish mind ^^" I have figured out what to do with Minato and Kushina but can ya'll tell me what ya'll want to see with the Uchihas please! I have some ideas for both but I wanna hear your opinion. Well welcome to the 2011 year! As usual review/ flames optional.

Akina= spring flower, otooto= little brother (can also be spelled as otouto so I may switch it through out this story) and for any curious people, I use both internet sources and I'm in a Japanese study group so I'm gonna use information I learn from there too.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I've kinda been busy and most ideas I have are for future chapters ^^"

I know its kinda having a boring beginning but I'm planning on going to where Kushina has Naruto though I still need ideas on what to do about the Uchihas because I can't really come up with anything -_-

Well hope you guys like the chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

In about a week, Kuniko was in her village home along with Amaya. Anything of value to her at the summer house was packed up and was boarded up. As she was walking away she couldn't help but feel sad that it might be a long time before she came back.

One thing that made her happy though was Amaya who didn't seem to mind the change in homes. It was probably because she enjoyed seeing different sights in the streets.

There was Juji and Akina who helped set up everything and watch Amaya while she went out to get some necessities. Of course with Akina about a month from her due date they had to spend a little more time at their house.

Sada also helped the two settle in and mostly brought Ryuu along. The two 'mothers' already could tell that the two would get along but mostly as siblings. With the change in weather though, Sada had to be at the hospital more, leaving Kuniko alone with Ryuu and Amaya.

She didn't mind though. In fact a pair of running feet and delightful coos seemed to give her house a more homey feeling.

When she was with the kids one day there was a knock at the door. After feeling who it was her happy mood changed as she opened the door.

Standing in front of her was Washi, smirking as he obviously waited for her to invite him in. "What are you doing here?" Kuniko asked, well more like hissed. Grinning at her question he replied, "Can't a guy come and visit his girl and the kid he dumped on her?"

Getting annoyed she answered, "Not when he's been gone for a while and hasn't contacted her." "You're being quite nasty, Kuniko. I thought you were glad to have Amaya around."

"Of course I am but you I'm not glad to have around. I'm tired of this Washi. You go off to who knows where and leave me behind. And don't give me that 'but it's to protect you' or 'I don't think you can handle it'. I'll have you know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and I don't need a bastard like you telling me what to do all the time. So unless you want to talk about change, get out."

Before he could reply, Kuniko slammed the door in his face and walked back to the kitchen where Ryuu and Amaya were waiting for lunch.

* * *

On first thought Washi thought of busting down the door and demand that Kuniko apologize for being rude to him. But even he knew that hell have no furry like a mad woman.

Thinking it was best to give her some space right now, he made his way back into town. Most people seemed to remember him and they stopped their happy chatter to look back at him, a confused frown on their faces.

Ignoring them he made his way towards the end of the town. He let his thoughts wander again as to way he even bothers coming to this village.

One reason, maybe, was because he stopped and rested in this village more often than others. His parents, brother, and him were mostly travelers and only lived in a village for a less than a year. When they came to Heiya Mura though they would usually stay for at least two until they felt ready to move on again.

When he reached the entrance of a cemetery his second reason came into mind. At 16 his family stopped by again after being gone for no more than a year at most. They were spending the night at a small inn when a group of ninja were chasing after a missing-nin. In an effort to escape, the Nin burned down the inn hoping it would distract the group long enough for him to escape.

It worked but the fire spread too quickly and only a few managed to make it out, his family not included. 'Luckily' for him though he was taking a walk to visit Kuniko.

Stopping at the gravestones with his family's names he gave a pray of respect and walked out the other side into the forest.

Now that he thought about her again he couldn't stop. That was probably the biggest reason why he was still here. They met when both were at nursery school. At first most of the kids wouldn't talk to him but seeing him sad Kuniko decided to join him on the swings.

After that the other kids let him play with him and he was happy until his parents said it was time to go again. Even after he promised to come back Kuniko still cried over him and tried to make him stay by wrestling him into her room and locking the doors and windows. It didn't work but when they came back three years later the two of them continued as if nothing had happened. And anytime he had to go they would make it a tradition to see how long she could keep them from leaving.

Sighing he wondered if he should go back and apologize but finally decided a little while longer couldn't hurt. With that he leaned against a tree and stared up at the sky.

* * *

Hearing a knock at her door, Kushina got up and answered it and smiled when she saw it was Mikoto, Sasuke napping on her shoulders.

"Konnichi wa, Mikoto. I didn't know you were coming." She stepped aside and led Mikoto to the kitchen table. As she sat Kushina brought over some tea and sat across from the pair.

"So what brings you here, Mikoto?" she asked. "I can't come over when my friend is just a few weeks due?" she answered smiling. Laughing Kushina answered, "Alright you win but something is bugging you I just know it."

"Hai," she answered quietly, "I was just wondering if you still needed protection." "Protection? Against what?" "You don't think I've noticed have you." Smiling guiltily Kushina said, "Well most people in our class didn't notice so I didn't see a point to tell them." "You forget that I was one of the best at sensing abnormal chakra signatures." "How come you never told me you knew? That would have made things so much easier for me." Shrugging Mikoto replied, "I figured you would say something first."

"So since you know about the demon you want to guard me is that it?" "No, just when it's time to have your boy." "Oh so it's to make sure no one gets close and the demon stays under control?" "Well I can't keep a demon under control but I can definitely keep back a few unnecessary witnesses," she said, a twinkle in her eyes.

As they both took a sip of tea Kushina kept looking at her stomach and smiling. "I can't wait until my little boy is born." "How do you know it won't be a girl?" "My gut says it's going to be a boy so it will be a boy. Now that you mention it though, you guys haven't found your daughter have you?"

The playful smile slowly faded and sadly nodded. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Mikoto. I wasn't thinking but keep your chin. She just might turn up one day. Plus she was just a little innocent child so fate should be good to her."

"While I don't know where she is I can guarantee you that she isn't dead." "Oh. Is it that motherly instinct?" "I guess but I think Sasuke might know she dies before me."

Confused a little at that statement Kushina thought a little about the two. She only saw them once when they were together and they seemed like very close siblings but weren't they twins?

She immediately smiled when she finally figured it out. "I feel kinda dumb now. Completely forgetting that those two were twins; some friend I am." Quietly laughing Mikoto answered, "Don't beat yourself up about it. Besides, I think its best he doesn't know anyway." "Nani? But shouldn't you tell him he has a sister?" "Maybe when he gets older but for right now all he knows is that he only has a brother."

"If you think that's the best way to handle it then okay. Now to lighter subjects: What color should we paint the baby room?" "You haven't put it on yet?" "No. Minato wants flashy colors and I want cool colors with some whirlpool designs so come help me set the blue in before he comes home."

Before Mikoto could answer Kushina was gently guiding her to the nursery where unopened cans of paint lay by the wall. "Shouldn't you be working this out with Minato instead of dragging me along in this mess?" she asked giggling while setting Sasuke down in the crib.

"No," she replied already opening a can of blue paint the color of the ocean, "he wants flashy but that will keep Naruto up all night plus bright colors make me all hyper and want to say dattebane and I really don't want him to have a verbal tic."

Taking a brush she dipped it into the paint and started painting. Looking behind her she teased, "Well aren't you going to help me?" "Alright you win but I am not getting the blame when Minato sees what we've done." Grabbing another paintbrush she helped along the wall.

"I guess you can't say you didn't paint the room now can you?" Kushina said laughing. "Urusai," Mikoto answered keeping one eye on the wall and the other on Sasuke who was still sound asleep.

* * *

"Onegai?" Ryuu asked, looking up at Kuniko while puppy eyes while she was washing the dishes. "Iie," she replied. "Onegai?" "I already said no." "But I reallyv want somev ohagi!" "And I say no. You already had enough sweets after you raided the sweet jar when I was at the door earlier."

Still pouting he gave up hoping it would work but she ignored him and went back to cleaning. Finally giving up he went over to play with Amaya who was banging a spoon against the table. He grabbed another spoon and tabbed with her hoping Kuniko-san would make him some ohagi.

The older woman didn't seem to hear which make him get even angrier as he started banging it harder on the table. Ryuu was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone walk behind him until he felt a smack on his hand.

Putting the hand to his chest he looked up to see Sada-Okaa-san looking down at him with a mad frown. "Ryuu," she said sounding frustrated, "What have I told you about bothering Kuniko when I'm at work?" "But I wantevd ohagi!" "That's no excuse. Now apologize to Kuniko-san for being rude and go sit in the corner."

Slowly he got up and walked over to Kuniko who was crouching down to get more eye-level with him. "Gomen nasai, Kuniko-san," he said, head down with his arms behind his back. "Okay Ryuu I forgive you but you still can't have anymore sweets until dinner, if Sada allows it." "Hai," he answered in a low voice.

Remembering the other part he walked away into the living room and sat at the farthest corner from the kitchen trying not to cry.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with that boy," Sada said as she dried some of the dishes. "He's still young plus he doesn't really know any better. I'm not saying that's an excuse to not behave but still." "You're right. I need to be nice and fair but also strict sometimes but you know when he puts on that puppy dog look it's hard not to say yes." "He'll grow out of it eventually. But why aren't you at the hospital?"

"It was a very slow day so they decided to let some of us leave. By the way, did Washi come by earlier?" When she said his name Kuniko gripped the plate she held in her hands tightly as she tried to remain composed.

"Hai, he did but I didn't want to talk to him." "Oh well if it cheers you up he seemed pretty down about something. Must have been what you said to him." "Probably but I'm not in any mood to talk to him right now." "I don't blame you. He always seemed like an outcast after his parents' and brother's death."

Slightly nodding they continued washing talking about whatever they could think of. When they were done Sada called out, "Okay Ryuu you can get out of the corner." At that the boy immediately jumped up and ran up to her and hugged her legs looking up with happy eyes.

"That may look cute," she said with a smile, "but you're still not getting any dessert for dinner tonight." At that statement his smile fell and he pouted again.

Amaya laughed happily at all the faces everyone was making and banged her spoon on the table, looking up confused when she saw Kuniko slowly take the spoon from her hand.

* * *

And I'll stop right there. Like I said I'm sorry bout the wait but I have a good idea on the next chapter but no guarantees when it will be out. Also I'm really into researching but of course sometimes you can't trust the net and I only see a friend who is teaching some of it to me once a week, maybe less now so if you think anything looks weird please tell me. As usual thanks for reading and review/flame if you like.

a verbal tic is just something you add to the end of a sentence. I looked at the verbal tic Kushina supposedly used but couldn't find it in english so I'm not gonna put it in.

onegai= please (there are different ways to say please in different situations but I think this one suited the situation the best), adding suffixes to a name is showing respect and what they are to you (ex: -chan is mostly used with family but can be for friends boys or girls but girls are somewhat more open than boys who use –kun meaning collage toward each other), urusai depending on the situation can mean shut-up or a person is being pesky/annoying (in this case Mikoto is saying that Kushina is being annoying),ohagi is basically sweet rice balls (I read that they are mostly eaten during the spring and fall equinox but I think they can be eaten during other times of the year)


	9. Chapter 9

Finally updated! Sorry about the wait but at least it's up.

Before you start reading I don't know if ya'll know but there was an earthquake in Japan which triggered a tsunami on Friday, March people are missing, injured, and dead but the numbers keep rising. Please keep these people in your prayers and hope they recover from this disaster.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Setting Amaya gently the crib, Kuniko lightly stroked the sleeping child's hair while gazing out the window. Some of the shops in the village were still on casting a soft glow in the room giving her enough light to still see most of the room.

Most of the stuff that was in the room was when she and her siblings were little. She could have always bought her new toys but they would just gather dust in the attic plus most girls' toys right now were pink and if anything, Amaya hated the color pink.

Waiting a few more minutes she finally left the room, making sure the windows were locked and quietly shut the door.

She headed down to the kitchen to make herself some tea before she went to bed. As she passed down the hall she smiled at some of the pictures that hung on the wall. Not being big on taking pictures most were taken when she wasn't looking with only a few exceptions.

One that definitely caught her attention and that was the picture of her with Amaya in her arms. When she moved in she also took her usual job as a waitress at one of the restaurants in the village. Wanting to see her old co-workers they went out for lunch and she met up with a friend of hers that just happened to have his camera with him. While she was drinking some of her tea he came up and asked to take the first picture of her with her 'little girl'. Not wanting to tell him no she put the girl in her lap and gave off a small smile while Amaya looked up at the camera, cooing happily. Stepping into the kitchen she started boiling her water, making sure to keep one ear on Amaya. As she was putting the leaves in the pot, a presence outside the door nearly made her made break it. Taking deep breaths she went over and opened the door more annoyed that Washi was just smirking slyly with his back leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing here now?" she asked anger evident in her voice.

"I just came to talk, hopefully without giving you a reason to punch me." "You being here is the reason so if I were you I get it over with." Sensing the air turn more hostile he put his hands in front of him and just said, "Alright, no more jokes right now, but I really do want to talk to you, Kuni."

Sighing she closed her eyes, deciding what to do. It was obvious he wanted to talk to her but… Usually his talks resulted in him saying some remark, her losing her temper, and he ends up in the hospital with some broken bones, all with his stupid smirk always seeming to be plastered on his face.

Curling her fingers in a fist she just said, "Ten minutes, then you're out of here." Without waiting for a reply to walked back in, hearing the man sigh and take of his sandals as he entered.

As she turned off the fire, Washi seemed to stop by the doorway. Turning around she glared at him as he smirked at some of the photos. Trying to ignore him she went back to her tea.

"I thought you threw this one away," he called out. Turning back around she stared at the picture he had in his hands.

It was the two of them when they were sixteen sitting in front of one of the make-shift hospital camps during the previous war. Washi's whole chest and the right side of his face was bandaged and a few places showed that the wounds were starting to bleed. Beside him was Kuniko in a medic-nins outfit, lightly smiling at a smirking Washi as she dabbed ointment on some scratches.

When the 3rd Great Shinobi War started, Washi and Joji said they had to go fight while Kuniko, Sada, and a surprisingly willing Akina decided to learn medical jutsu and improve their ninjutsu. At first everything seemed to be okay but the three of them were called in after a battle and healed almost the whole unit that the guys were in.

For the remainder of the war they managed to win a few battles and save hundreds of lives. There definitely were some sacrifices made though.

Unconsciously she put her arm around her stomach and was nearly lost in memories when another pair of arms wrapped behind her. Turning her head she looked at Washi, eyes laced with sadness.

Taking one arm he gently stroked her face saying, "Sorry for bringing it up but if it helps, I only have seven minutes left." Smiling a little at the comment she laid her head on his shoulder and just closed her eyes.

Both stayed like that until Kuniko slowly unwrapped his arms from around her a few minutes later. Sighing she took her cup and sat with her back to him. When he was about to walk away she called out, "Stay a little longer."

Slightly surprised he took a seat across from her and waited for her to finish sipping her tea. Setting her cup down she asked, "So what do you want to talk about?" Casting his eyes on the table he answered, "Look, I know I've been somewhat of a jerk but… I've kinda been thinking that I shouldn't. After all, you haven't turned me or the girl-" "Amaya," she interrupted. "Right, Amaya so I guess I owe you that. Plus you've been dealing with me for years and I know I must have hurt you a few times."

Flickering his eyes to hers he finally finished, "What I want to say is, I'm sorry. Heck there are many things I'm sorry for. I'm sorry for not treating you right. I'm sorry for never talking to you. I'm sorry for-"

Before he could finish Kuniko interrupted him, "Just stop, Washi. I can tell you're sorry for what you've been doing but I've had it with you. I'll admit, you are tolerable right now and I actually don't want to put you in a hospital but I also don't feel like letting you stay tonight. Something is going to happen, you somehow got yourself into it, and you want me to stay 'safe'. If you want me to listen anymore you'll tell me what's going to happen."

Shock was written all across his face as he went over her words in his head. Seconds ticked by as both were engulfed in silence, broken only by slight noises outside and the occasional sip of tea. When the words finally sank in Washi just looked back into Kuniko's eyes and smirked, making her frown. "I really hate that smirk of yours," she said, eyes narrowing to thin slits.

"I know but I find it quite funny when you glare at me like that. And to answer your doubts, and hopefully keep my bones intact," he added making Kuniko form a small smile, "Don't worry much about me, I won't be part of what is going to happen in Konoha." "Not yet at least, right?" she asked, groaning when he just kept smirking, "I'm going to be dragged into this aren't are?" "Only if you want to." "Wow I get a choice on whether or not I help your plans? Someone call the Military Police Force," she commented, noticing Washi loosing his smirk.

Rolling her eyes she just continued, "Seriously though, it's strange of you to ask me something like this." "Well if you don't want to then-" "How am I supposed to decide if I don't know what's going on?" "Can't you let me finish?" Chuckling she just waved her hand for him to continue.

"As I was saying…"

* * *

_A spring breeze blew through the flowers, causing waves of colors to move as the bright sun shone down, bathing everything in warmth. Trees began showing off new, green leaves as grass tangled around its roots. _

_As large puffy clouds moved across the sky, a small chubby hand happily moved in the air trying to see if they could touch a cloud. Even though they couldn't feel it, they still laughed as they continued sitting on a woman's lap who joined them. Beside the woman was a man who smiled along with the two as he gently stroked the child's hair. _

_Slowly the background began to fade into gray and it wasn't until she couldn't feel the sun's warmth did the woman look around. Her smile faded as everything continued to be shaded in gray until it was only the three of them._

_Quickly turning her head she gasped as she saw the man again, red chakra ropes appearing from the ground. Crying out she transferred the child behind her back into a baby sling as she tried using her own chakra to break the rope._

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was forced back and watched with wide eyes and the ropes began to expand until it covered the man. Before she could do anything else he was dragged under into the dark as he also cried out. _

_Sensing distress the baby cried from the sling as the woman gently took him out, nearly suffocating him in her arms as she held on to him tightly. As tears continued to fall down her cheeks to the top of her baby's head, she quickly turned around in time to see the red chakra in the shape of a claw as it aimed toward her._

_Jumping out of the way to stepped back as the chakra grabbed hold of the black ground while another erupted. Standing in shock and fear, she kneeled down as she felt pain in her stomach as more chakra crawled out from the darkness._

_Lifting her eyes she was stunned as the chakra began taking shape into a large fox. It crouched in front of her with its mouth curled into a snarl, showing off sharp teeth while its eyes stared into hers. Around her she watched as the chakra formed into nine fox tails while they circled the pair, closing off her chance of escape. _

_Feeling the child starting to squirm she loosened her grip as the fox just showed off more teeth with its tails closing in around her. She tried taking a defensive stance but was thrown back when a tail grabbed her behind her legs and knock her down. _

_As she began to feel pain from her back, a laugh began to sound around them and the chakra began receding while the fox decreased slightly in size. A dark shadow figured walked from behind it, sinister chakra almost enough to match the nine- tail's. _

_Trying to get up she called out in pain as a kunai was stabbed in her back causing her to kneel back down as she kept her arms around the now screaming child. Without a moment to regain her breath she felt the chakra began to start to wrap around her, slowly tearing her arms from the baby._

_Feeling being pulled down she tried fighting back but only felt herself descending into darkness, the figure continuing to laugh._

Pulling herself up, Kushina began panting as her hand went to her stomach, feeling a slight kick. Heartbeat slowing down she heard Minato from beside her call out, "Kushina, are you alright?"

Turning on the light he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gently taking her hand in his. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek he asked, "Was it a bad dream?" "More like a nightmare," she answered, hearing the demon chuckling, "Stupid fox."

Sighing Minato gave her another cheek kiss and said, "It was only a dream." "But it felt so real. Even when the fox evaded my sleep during the first few weeks of the sealing it has never been this bad before."

Feeling her heart race up again she rubbed her temples as Minato rubbed her shoulders. Once her heart was at normal speed she whispered, "Naruto was in it." Eyes widening he asked, "Really?"

Nodding she looked at the village, most people asleep while the stars above shone brightly. She felt another kick and let out a small smile, placing her hand on the spot. "Are you almost ready to come out, Naruto?" she smiled, starting to feel better.

"Of course he is," Minato said, grinning along, "he'll be an awesome ninja, strong, smart, and a good sense of humor. He'll also make lots of friends, hopefully one will be Mikoto's youngest, what's his name?... Oh Sasuke!" Immediately his mind flashed with a picture of two children, a boy and a girl, looking identical as they seemed to be laughing.

Shaking his head he watched as Kushina laid back down and closed her eyes, chest starting to rise and fall in a steady beat of sleep. Smiling he turned off the lights and traced her hand with his, slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

I'm still sorry about the slow update but it was mostly temporary writer's block and other things. I don't know about ya'll but I'm heading out of state for spring break but I'll think about writing any ideas down when we ride up there (bout eight-ten hours in a five seat car with my mom, big bro, and his gf with her sister, fun :p) Well hope this didn't disappoint anyone and thanks for reading and review/flame if you like.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes I finished chapter 10. I know very late and ya'll are probably annoyed at me and I'll accept that, though please don't hate me. The problem wasn't that I didn't have any ideas it was just that I couldn't type them out the way I wanted it and after a countless number of deletes and backspaces this appeared.

Anyway thanks for hopefully not giving up on me and please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and if I did it would suck.

* * *

Scrunching her eyes against the morning sun rays, Kushina grumpily got up and turned to see and empty spot next to her along with loud noises coming from the kitchen. 'Why is he so quiet on missions but so loud in the kitchen?' she thought, sitting up.

Suddenly a hard kick forced her to lie back down as she started slowly gasping for air. Sensing Kushina in distress, Minato rushed to the bedroom, taking her hand gently as she nearly crushed it.

Calming down again she closed her eyes and slowly sat up with Minato's help. "Are you alright, dear?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. Feeling slightly better she responded, "Yes I'm alright but I think it's time."

When she opened her eyes she watched as his worried expression turned to one of panic. "What's with that look on your face? You're going to become a father, not lunch for the Nine Tails."

"I know it's just that, I don't want anything bad to happen to you or Naruto," he answered, his expression softening to a small smile as he let her gently rub his hand while he laid the other on her stomach.

A few minutes passed before either said anything until Kushina asked, "Minato, did you leave the stove turned on?" Muttering a curse under his breath he raced back to the kitchen, their breakfast burning.

Chuckling she got up slower this time and got dressed, walking out into the hallway when she headed to the kitchen. Minato was by the sink, scraping off burned egg that was sticking to the pan. "And you wonder why I don't cook my own meals, Kushina," he joked.

Trying to cover her laugh she took a seat and munched on an apple, hearing him complaining about his cooking. Reaching the core someone knocked on the door. The pair sensed who it was and Minato immediately cleaned up.

When the kitchen was presentable he opened the door to see Hiruzen Sarutobi and his wife Biwako standing in the hallway. While the two Hokages greeted each other Biwako came inside and went over to Kushina. "How are you feeling right now?" she asked.

"Worse than I felt in the past months. Man I don't know if I could ever do this again," Kushina answered. As the men came in Biwako just grunted and commented, "That's why it's the women that have children, men are too weak to bare the burden."

As Minato avoided rolling his eyes, he took a seat beside Kushina while the two guests took the seats across. "I've heard you're almost due Kushina am I right?" the Third Hokage asked, blowing smoke from his pipe. She just nodded as Sarutobi continued, "Due to the circumstances of your pregnancy we found a place outside of Konah that's safe for you. Biwako will help you with the birth along with a trusted assistant of hers."

She just nodded as Minato gave her a kiss on her cheek and left with Sarutobi. When the men were gone Biwako started, "Are you ready?" Sighing she just replied, "I guess."

While they were walking Biwako made sure that they took the less crowded streets. "It's better if few people knew about your delivery," she said.

They were passing close to the Uchiha compound so Kushina kept an eye out for Mikoto. As they kept walking she noticed her going back to the compound, a bundle in her arms.

Ignoring Biwako's advice she caught the other's attention. Mikoto looked their direction and cast them a small smile, walking over to them. In her arms was a sleeping Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa, Mikoto-chan. O-genki desu ka?" Kushina asked. "Genki desu. Anata wa genkidesu ka?" she replied. "Ee, genki desu. Lio- tenki desu ne?" "Hai, though slightly a little too warm. Very weird for this time of the year. I probably should head back soon before little Sasuke wakes up. He doesn't like sleeping out in the sun too much."

Nodding Kushina commented with a smile, "You know from a distance Sasuke looked somewhat like a girl." Quietly chuckling Mikoto answered, "Well it's probably the strands on the side of his face. They somewhat hide the face shape."

Kushina was about to say something else but was interrupted when Biwako said, "I'm afraid we need to get going, Mikoto-san. Let's go now Kushina." Before she took a step though the demon carrier asked, "Hey, Mikoto, does the contractions really… you know, make you feel like you're being split in two?"

Before she could answer Biwako took her hand and dragged her off with Mikoto giggling at the scene.

* * *

"Hold still Washi or you'll cause more damage to yourselve," Sada scolded as she put more ointment on Washi's broken ribs while he hissed in pain. "You're lucky that Kuniko held back otherwise you wouldn't be sitting up right now. Must have been something bad you got yourself into for her to punch you like this."

He only replied, "I don't think it's that bad. Though she has been very tense these past few weeks. Ouch!" "I told you it would hurt so stop complaining like a baby and take it like the stupid man you are. And just so you know, she only hurts you cause she wants to make sure you don't do something stupid," Sada finished, closing the lid on the container.

Turning to face her he smirked, "And what have I done that gives her permission to nearly crush my chest?" "I don't know. Ask her. All I know is I'm out of here and off the clock until this evening. Try not to get back on her nerves until then."

With that she walked out of the small room while Washi put his shirt back on, in pain of course. The door opened with Kuniko staring at him with glaring eyes. The two were in a staring contest for what seemed like hours until he said, "You almost crushed my chest you know?"

"I know. Maybe then it would have knocked some sense into that thick headed skull of yours," she answered, slamming the door behind her. "Where's Amaya?" "With Sada and Ryuu. Figured she needed some time to relax after all the yelling I did last night." "I wonder whose fault that is."

She smacked him across the face, "Do you think before you speak?" Before he could reply she continued, "I only hurt you because I care about you! Do you have any idea what you just got yourselve into?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Washi said, "Why do you always worry, Kuni? I'm not some little child that needs to be scolded. Sometimes I wonder if you're actually my mother in disguise." "Well if I was then you would listen to me more wouldn't you? And I only scold you because you never think. You just go off and do whatever leaving me to wonder what trouble you're getting into while the village places bets on how mad I'll get when you return."

The room fell silent again until Washi got up to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Out. I've got something to do tonight," he answered opening the door and stepping out.

Before he disappeared down the hallway Kuniko called out, "If you survive this suicide plan then don't bother coming back!" That made him stop for a second but then he was off again, slightly limping.

Even when he was out of sight she just stayed rooted to the ground while the nurses and doctors walked around her, knowing that she needed time to herself.

Sighing she went to the front office, smiling a little at Ryuu who was trying to get one of the blocks away from Amaya without her crying. Sada stood watching them until she looked up as their eyes played out an entire conversation.

Nodding Sada said, "Alright Ryuu we can go now. Amaya, let's put the blocks up so you two can go, too." Turning her head Amaya saw Kuniko and with a large smile brought her arms up so she could be picked up.

Face bright the older women picked her up, causing her to giggle. "Silly child," Kuniko said as Amaya continued to giggle.

* * *

"I can't put him in your arms if you keep pulling them back Itachi-chan." "But I'm afraid I'll drop him, Kaa-san." Sighing Mikoto motioned Itachi to kneel on the floor by the kitchen table and helped move his arms until he was cradling baby Sasuke, who was still asleep.

"I still don't see why you're so nervous all of a sudden. You were fine when he was only a few weeks old," she questioned as she took out ingredients for lunch. In a quiet voice he answered, "He moves a lot now."

Smiling she went back to the task at hand, thinking on how she could slip away tonight to go help her friend. _Well Fugaku will be with some of the clansmen tonight so there wouldn't be too much trouble there but, who will watch over Itachi and Sasuke? Hm Itachi is very responsible and I should be back by this evening, plus he's always saying he won't let anything bad happen to his sibling…_

Taking a deep breath she turned around and asked, "Itachi, I just remembered there's somewhere I need to go to tonight. Will you be alright watching Sasuke by yourself until your father or I come home?"

Staring at her with a confused expression he answered, "Of course, Kaa-san but where are you going? Do I need to cook something for dinner later?"

"I'm going off to help a friend of mine and I'll make something for you two to eat later. I should be back before your father gets home but if either of us are not then put Sasuke to bed at his usual time alright?" she finished, noting the look on Itachi's responsible face.

He focused his eyes down on his brother, who was starting to wake up from his nap. Little onyx eyes opened as they gazed up at the two people above him. Recognizing them he smiled, making Itachi stretch his mouth into a smile also.

"I know he's in good hands, Itachi," their mother said, placing a kiss on Itachi's head while she went to finish lunch.

Cursing under his breath Washi finally limped into the clearing, feeling eyes staring at him. A shadowed figure appeared under the trees and said, "You're late and you also seem to be limping. Are you up for this?"

"Don't worry about me," he answered while standing up slightly straighter, "I just had a little misunderstanding with someone I know. Let's just say she has her own way of expressing her opinion of this plan."

"You told this woman my plan?" the figure questioned, a dark essence emitted from them. "I see you don't really care about your loved one's safety then."

Gulping Washi just said, "I didn't tell her everything in detail, just that I will help a fellow shinobi get revenge on a few certain people. I made sure not to mention your name or the actual plan, though she knows where it's happening at."

Silence took over until the figure turned toward their intended direction. "You be sure to keep that mouth of yours close. That's how you got that scar in the first place am I right?"

Without waiting for an answer the figure vanished as Washi took the same direction, limp gone.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, Mikoto adjusted her old jounin vest while added a few weapons in the pockets. Thinking that it was good enough she tied on a ninja holster, adding more weapons in it. Thinking it was enough she checking to make sure no one was coming up and went to a locked cabinet, taking out her ninjato.

Frowning slightly at the dust built up on the sheath, she pulled it out. The handle was slightly worn out but the blade seemed to be in good condition, despite not being used in year. Putting it back in its covering she tied it to her back and put her blouse over it.

Making sure nothing showed Mikoto stepped out of the room and headed towards the front door. Passing by the living room she smiled at Itachi who was playing with Sasuke.

"I'm leaving now Itachi," she called. "Daijobu, Kaa-san," he answered, giving her a slight nod. Little Sasuke looked toward her and let out a big smile.

Nodding the mother put on her sandals and slid the door back. Sliding it back she double checked no one was around and teleported to a spot outside the compound. Looking around she found a bunch of chakra signatures outside of Konoha, one of them Kushina's, and went off.

* * *

Yeah I know it sucked but at least I tried right? *gets hit with a tomato* Well that was rude. I had a little trouble with Biwako cause there ain't much known about her except she was the Third's wife and believed child birth was the ultimate strength test between men and women.

Also I do believe Minato wasn't a bad cook, just an easily distracted one. Yes I am aware that Mikoto is more thought of being a housewife but I think she was quite strong since she was a jounin (I haven't figured out how to add the little symbol thing over the 'o' ) before. Anyway the next chapter is going to be about Naruto's birth along with a little more background on Washi's revenge.

Thanks for reading and leave a review/ flame if you like. If you flame then state a valid reason for your negative comment otherwise I think of you nothing more than an annoying pest to ignore.

(Ugh why did I type so many words?)

O-genki desu ka? – How are you? Genki desu- I am fine. Anata wa genkidesu ka? - Are you doing well? (I looked on Google for this one so don't please don't hurt me if it's wrong) Ee, genki desu- Yes, I am fine Lio- tenki desu ne? -It's fine weather, isn't it?

A ninjato was a weapon ninja used and was described as a short katana with the blade slightly straighter and with a larger and more square like tsuba (hand guard). The sageo (cord) was about 12 feet in length and was favored among ninjas for being able to easily tie across the back leaving their hands free to climb walls and such. (Not sure if they ever used this sword in Naruto but I thought that if they were used then Mikoto probably did have one.) p.s. I looked up this sword up on tons of sights so the information presented should be accurate.


End file.
